ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Valena Jordayne
Valena Jordayne '''is the Lady of the Tor, head of House Jordayne, and bannerwoman of House Martell. She is 39 years old, a mother of four, and a widow. Biography Born in 331 AC, Valena Jordayne was the eldest child and heir of Lord Robert Jordayne. Her father was a reclusive man, leading Valena to gravitate to her ambitious grandmother. She learned the gift of administration and how to rule the Tor. As a child she learned water dancing paid for by her grandmother. She would continue to spar later in life. Valena read many books from her father's extensive library, learning espionage and logistics among other things. She found love with Tremond Wells, the second son of a small knightly house of Dorne. At 16 she bore him a child mere months after they married. She bore him two more daughters who they loved dearly. They had planned to raise them in the martial arts, but Tremond was killed as a volunteer in the War of the Burning Brand. The Lady of the Tor was heartbroken. She found solace in the arms of others, before delivering a natural born daughter. When she became Lady of the Tor, Valena dedicated her life to the growth of her city. Likewise, her extended family would be an vital part of her being. Timeline * 331 AC, 10th Moon: Valena Jordayne is born * 339 AC: Valena begins water dancing lessons * 347 AC, 5th Moon: Valena marries Tremond Wells * 347 AC, 10th Moon: Her daughter Janyce is born. * 349 AC, 11th Moon: Her daughter Loreza is born. * 351 AC, 7th Moon: Her daughter Aliandra is born * 354 AC, 6th Moon: Tremond is killed in the War of the Burning Brand * 356 AC, 3rd Moon: Her bastard daughter Cassella is born * 364 AC, 5th Moon: Her father dies and she become Lady of the Tor Recent Events * 370 AC, 5th Moon: House Jordayne of the Tor * 370 AC, 6th Moon: Arrivals to the Capital * The Melee [1] [2] * In the Tyrell's Tent * The Archery Competition [1] [2] [3] [4] [5] [6] * A Long Day Done * Dorian's Feast for Roland Westerling * Under the Dornish Sun * 370 AC, 8th Moon: Naked Ambition * 370 AC, 10th Moon: The Quill is Mighty * 370 AC, 11th Moon: Let It (Not) Be Written Before they leave for King's Landing, Valena chastises her daughters for not acting as properly as expected. At the Capital, her nephew Andrey Sand surprises her by signing up for the archery competition while her niece Dorea Jordayne worries her by overshadowing her own daughter's beauty. She attended the Melee with her eye scouting the competitors. There she also engaged the Hand of the King in conversation. After the competition, she paid a visit to Ser Dorian Tyrell with a certain motive. Valena attended the archery competition to watch her nephew Andrey Sand compete. He was the victor, much to her enjoyment. On the day of the boxing tournament, she introduces her daughter to Dorian Tyrell while continuing to flirt with him. At a feast, she offered the knight her daughter's hand in marriage, only to be rejected. Valena returns to the Tor and ponders the plight of women in Westeros. She sends her daughter and nephew to pledge allegiance to Cassana Baratheon. Janyce meets with Cassana's son and conveys her mother's message. Soon after, Dragonstone prepares for war. Valena receives word from her daughter on the island and prepares her ships. Family * Myria Jordayne, Her Grandmother, Lady of the Tor (261 - 350) * > Oberyn Wells, Her Grandfather (265 - 312) ** Robert Jordayne, Her Father, Lord of the Tor (284 - 364) ** Tala of Myr, Her Mother (295 - 361) *** '''Valena Jordayne, Lady of the Tor (39) *** Tremond Wells, Her Husband (327 - 354) **** Janyce Jordayne, Her Daughter (23) **** Loreza Jordayne, Her Daughter (21) **** Aliandra Jordayne, Her Daughter (18) **** Cassella Sand, Her Daughter (13) *** Franklyn Jordayne, Her Brother (37) *** > Tanselle Sand, Her Brother's Wife (35) **** Duncan Jordayne, Her Nephew (18) **** Dorea Jordayne, Her Niece (17) *** Sylva Jordayne, Her Sister (34) **** Andrey Sand, Her Nephew (19) **** Symon Sand, Her Nephew (16) **** Myles Sand, Her Nephew (14) ** Elia Jordayne, Her Aunt (285 - 345) ** > Alyn Estermont, Her Aunt's Husband *** Durran Estermont, Her Cousin, Lord of Greenstone (32) *** Steffon Estermont, Her Cousin (29) *** Mya Estermont, Her Cousin (25) ** Michael Jordayne, Her Uncle (290 - 358) * Family Photos Category:House Jordayne Category:Dornish Category:Westerosi